


Home

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, Multi, Past Sucide Attempt, Pre-Relationship, Super Soldier yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: The past struggles of a beginning relationship.





	

TJ was laying on his bed with his head dangling off the side letting the blood rush to his head. He was thinking about the couple that he met at the ball and a few times after it to. He really liked them, like,  _like like_ them. Sorta like love them. The whole thing made his head pang with pain, (or maybe it was because of all the blood flow to his head). How could he love  _two_ people? Tj loved them both the same. Bucky gave him this stable feeling in the pit of his stomach that he started to crave. Steve gave him contentment he hadn't found in years and when he was with both, he felt healthy. Like he didn't try to kill himself a few weeks ago, he didn't have an addiction, that his ex-lover didn't shatter his heart into a million pieces, like he wasn't the family disappointment. All of it melted off his shoulders when he smelled Bucky's woodsy aroma and Steve's classic old spice scent. TJ groaned. He  _was_ in love. With  _two people._

 

Four hours away at the Barnes-Rogers household a serious decision was taking place. 

"Hey Stevie is my ass in the right place?" Bucky was attempting yoga, as suggested by Bruce. He was in a pose that shaped his body in a triangle and a direct veiw for Steve. 

Steve stared at his two perfect ass cheeks. "Yes it is."

"Punk." Bucky laughed and flopped down on to the mat. "Wanna know what I've been thinkn about as of late?"

"That seems like a dangerous road but sure. "

"TJ. And I don't know what really to think."

"Me too. "

Bucky picked at the carpet nervously. "I think I love him."

"Me too." They both went silent. "But I still love you."

"Yeah of course. How does that even Work? Loving two people. "

"Maybe we should talk to him."

 

A few hours later TJ got a call from Steve. 

"Hey, TJ can you come over Here? I know its a long drive but we think it'll be worth it. "

"Sure." TJ got butterflies in his tummy. "I'll be there in a few hours."

"Great, bye."

"Bye." TJ sprinted to his car and drove away. He was surprised he didn't get pulled over because he was speeding the whole entire trip.

 

TJ got there in record time. Bucky opened the door for him.

"Hi." TJ was extremely nervous. 

"What's shakin' Baby-Doll?"

"Uh, nothing I think." TJ had no idea what _baby doll_ meant.

Bucky wrapped his arm around him and lead him to the living room where Steve was. "Hiya, TJ. "

_Why are they both acting so weird?!_ "hey Steve."

"Come sit down." TJ gently sat down before Bucky jumped on the spot next to him and held his hand for the first time. "Bucky and I have talked and I don't know how to say it."

"Steve means to say we both got the hots for ya." Another thing Steve (and Tj) loved about Bucky, he cut to the chase.

 "Oh" TJ wildly turned his head back and forth between the two.

"Yeah. Confusing. " Steve dragged his hand down his face. 

"I have feelings for you two to. " Bucky couldn't hold back his smile so he bit his lip. "So what now? Boyfriends?"

 

 

_**thirty six weeks later.** _

 

 

TJ was chopping salad in the kitchen. Steve was making homemade soup he said his mother made all the time when he was sick which was all the time and a humongous mess -mostly the latter- that TJ was going to clean up later. He wouldn't mention the disarray because he knew if Steve didn't get his time to tell a story from his youth or did something that reminded him that he still has a past and is connected to it, he gets a little blue. Bucky was out with his friend Natasha.

"Steve."

"Yes, Thomas."

"I've been wondering about why Bucky hasn't told me he loved me yet."

"He did right. A few weeks ago."

"That doesn't count."

"Why?"

"Because his cock was half way up my ass. Saying I love you while fucking doesn't count"

"Making love." Steve walked up behind him and nibbled on his ear.

"Because making love is having sex with someone you love."

"Right. And we love you very much. "

"I know." TJ said mockingly. 

TJ felt Steve's chest rise up and down against his spine. "Bucky just needs a little time. He's one of those people who you can trust forever and ever but he likes to get warmed up to somebody beforehand. And I think he's pretty toasty right now." He saw himself with these two dorks for the rest of his life. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
